Y sí hacemos un muñeco
by Valerie Joan
Summary: La nieve caía como magia y danzaba con elegancia. El sordo sonido a su paso era maravilloso e hipnotizador. El frío blanco y el hábil azul bañaba todo su entorno, y el correr de las personas y las risas de los niños inundaban todo el reino. La joven Anna estaba embelesada ante la resaltada vista que le recordaba tanto a su preciada hermana mayor. {One-Shot}


Un ataque de escritura que me ha dado con esta maravillosa película. Pregúntenle a mi hermana cuantas veces la he visto…

Mágicamente perfecta esa cinta de Disney.

**Derechos**: La película Frozen no me pertenece sino que es propiedad de Walt Disney Picture Studios y sus creadores. Solo me lamento de que esta película no haya salido antes a la luz.

* * *

**Y sí hacemos un muñeco**

La nieve caía afuera con majestad y magia. El sonido sordo que dejaba a su paso era emblemático y seductor. El color frío azulado y esplendido blanco baría todo a su alrededor. La pequeña Anna era atraída de una forma fantástica hacia aquella vista que le traía tantos recuerdos junto a su adorada hermana Elsa.

Caminando hasta la puerta que tantas veces le recibió en vez de su hermana, Anna suspiró con pesadez. Ella quería jugar con Elsa en la nieve, como cuando eran más pequeñas.

– Elsa… – tocaba con timidez esa pequeña muralla que le prohibía el paso para ver a su hermana. – Elsa… Ven, sal conmigo… Está nevando.

La respuesta detrás de la muralla fue un total silencio. Elsa no contestaba a su ruego, pero ella realmente quería jugar con su hermana.

– Ven, Elsa… Podemos… Juntas… Hacer… – suspiró. – _Y sí hacemos un muñeco… Ven vamos a jugar… Ya no te puedo ver jamás, hermana sal… Parece que no estas…_

Al otro lado de la puerta Elsa sollozaba al escuchar la voz de su hermanita. Solo quería protegerla, protegerla de ella. De sus poderes, del hielo. Ella también quería jugar con Anna, era su mejor amiga, su amada hermana. Pero no podía, debía protegerla.

– _Solíamos ser amigas, ya no más… No entiendo lo qué pasó…_

No podía, no debía… Solo debía salvar a su hermana de ella misma. No podía ser egoísta y salir a hacerle nuevamente daño a su hermanita. No otra vez a su querida Anna.

– _Y sí hacemos un muñeco…_

Una lágrima cayó tras otra, el hielo se hizo presente… En verdad quería hacer un muñeco con Anna, de veras lo deseaba. Pero no, no hasta que controlara sus poderes.

– Y sí hacemos un muñeco, Elsa… Como cuando éramos más pequeñas. – murmuró la pequeña con nostalgia, pero el silencio le volvió a responder.

Derrotara, Anna se retiró con su mirada triste y al otro lado de la puerta Elsa lloraba abatida por su desgracia.

– Si quiero hacer un muñeco contigo, Anna… Pero… – susurró entre lágrimas la próxima reina de Arendelle. – _Lo que hay en ti no dejes ver… Buena chica tú siempre debes ser… No has de abrir… Tu corazón…_

_~###~_

* * *

La nieve caía como magia y danzaba con elegancia. El sordo sonido a su paso era maravilloso e hipnotizador. El frío blanco y el hábil azul bañaba todo su entorno, y el correr de las personas y las risas de los niños inundaban todo el reino. La joven Anna estaba embelesada ante la resaltada vista que le recordaba tanto a su preciada hermana mayor.

Dando pasos alegres entrelazados en baile y un tarareó gozoso, con una sonrisa de felicidad y con renovado amor Anna tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana.

– Elsa… ¡Ven! – rió la dulce princesa con mucha alegría. – ¡Vamos hacer un muñeco!

No hubo respuesta alguna.

– Oh vamos, Elsa… ¡Ven! Está nevando… ¡Vamos, sal! – se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa confiada esperando la respuesta de su hermana.

Nuevamente un silencio.

– Elsa… ¿Elsa? ¿Estás bien? – preocupada por el silencio de su hermana, Anna se empezó a desesperar… – ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! ¡Hermana!

Un nuevo dolor se instaló en el pecho de la princesa, y su cuerpo poco a poco descendía hasta quedar sentada en el piso y recostada cabizbaja a la puerta que tantas veces le prohibió ver a su hermana, la prueba del rechazo de su mayor.

Con ganas de llorar y confundida, Anna se preguntaba qué había pasado hasta que de la nada sintió un golpe húmedo, frío y rápido seguido de una jovial risa.

Levantando la mirada, la princesa pudo ver que al otro lado del pasillo Elsa le había lanzado una bola de nieve y que en esos momentos trataba de esconder la risa victoriosa de su reciente travesura.

– ¡Con que ahí estabas! – exclamó con falso enojo y alivio al ver a su rubia hermana.

– Lo siento, solo te quería hacer una pequeña broma… – rió Elsa con inocencia ocasionándole ternura a su hermana menor.

– Una pequeña broma… – cuestionó Anna con una sonrisa de lado. – ¡Ya verás mi venganza!

Riendo como cuando eran niñas las dos hermanas saliendo corriendo, en ese momento no les importaba que una fuese la reina y la otra fuese una princesa comprometida. En ese momento ambas eran dos hermanas que deseaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, eran dos hermanas que querían divertirse y dejar salir las niñas que había en su interior.

Corriendo hasta las afuera del castillo, la princesa y la reina jugaban lazándose bolas nevadas, empujándose hacia la nieve acumulada y persiguiéndose entre tanto manto blanco.

Ambas cayeron entre risas, una al lado de la otra. Sintiéndose como si el tiempo las recompensara, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada y siempre se mantuviesen siendo las mejores amigas. Como si finamente y como nunca fueran inseparables.

Al mirarse con profunda ternura y tomándose de las manos, Anna le sonrió a su hermana para dar inició a su ansiada petición…

– Elsa, y sí hacemos un muñeco…

– Ya tenemos a Olaf, no necesitamos hacer otro más…– sonrió Elsa acariciando las manos de su hermana, dándose el lujo de tener la cercanía que se había prohibido tener.

– No… Hagamos otro… – la abrazó Anna. – Uno tú y yo.

Elsa la miró confundida.

– ¿Uno tú y yo?

– ¡Sí! Un muñeco que hagamos las dos, juntas… – le sonrió con ternura. – Además, Olaf necesita un hermano… Y yo pensé… Que como tú habías creado a Olaf, y como Olaf se parece al que habíamos hecho cuando niñas… Quizás, amabas… Podíamos hacer un muñeco…

Con un creciente amor y plenitud, Elsa sonrió y volvió abrazar a su hermanita. Realmente no cabía en sí del regocijo que sentía en esos momentos. Su hermana era lo más importante para ella y su felicidad era su mayor alegría. El amor de Anna salvó su corazón.

Ella quería ser libre de sus antiguos miedos, Anna la había ayudado a superarlos. Y este será su comienzo para emendar sus errores pasados. Finalmente y como nunca, Anna tendrá al tiempo completo de regreso a su hermana mayor.

– Claro, Anna… Podemos hacer un muñeco… Juntas.

Y brincando con extremada emoción Anna se levantó arrastrando a su hermana para así por fin hacer el muñeco de nieve que tanto había deseado hacer junto a Elsa.

Los finales felices existían, ambas estarían juntas para siempre y por siempre.

Además, Olaf también tendría un nuevo hermano de nieve con quien disfrutar del verano…

**FIN**

* * *

Debo declarar que amo a Disney en su esplendor y que ha sido un placer escribir este pequeño fanfic. Realmente esta película me impactó y me fascinó, sencillamente me encantó.

Frozen tiene una exquisita magia, y eso se lo lleva al girar a entorno de la hermandad. Creo que por eso me encantó, pues mi hermana es casi todo para mí y el ver una película con un tema que traté de amor de hermanas y la mayor amistad que pueda existir me ha puesto muy feliz. Mis hermanos son lo más importante para mí en la Tierra.

Esta historia se la dedicó a mi hermana, aunque sé que a ella no le importó tanto como a mí. Pero bueno, aun así la amo…

La canción por la que lleva el título este fic giraba mucho en mi mente –ya me la aprendí completa– y por lo tanto esta trama se especificó en el tema de la canción. Aclaro, la versión latinoamericana, lamentablemente no he visto la original aunque no me arrepiento de nada.

Sé que no es un fic de invención en toda la regla, pero quería mantener la esencia de la película y poner un antes y un después en el trato de las hermanas. Aunque la verdad lo plasmaron perfectamente en la película y no hay más en demostrar por medio de los fic el infinito amor fraternal que se tienen Anna y Elsa.

¡Hoy 20 de diciembre cumpló finalmente 17 años!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la maravillosa obra de Frozen tanto como yo. Lo más divertido es que es un paralelo de Tangled, y eso lo hace aún más especial.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
